midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1: Right Hand Sweetheart
Day 1: Right Hand Sweetheart is the first chapter of the first volume of the Midori days manga. Plot Synopsis The reader is introduced to Seiji Sawamura, pointing out the fact that, to him, all he wants in school is a sweetheart. Seiji Sawamura, a junior in High School, 17 years old, narrates the opening. He points out that he never seems to be able to get a girlfriend. As he laments his situation, his best friend Osamu Miyahara approaches him with a request from several gang members, apparently asking Seiji if he can step in and help them with their problem in their territory. Seiji does so, knocking out the gang with his "Devil's Right Hand" and having to give no effort in defeating the enemy gang. While the gang that requested his help show their gratitude with a bow and verbal appreciation, Seiji walks away knowing that once again he got into a fight He makes his way home, questioning the entirety of the situation, and wondering what good is it to be good at fighting when not a single girl wants to come anywhere near him. He angrily laments that, at this rate, the only lover he will ever have will be his right hand. He very loudly exclaims in his room that all he wants is a girlfriend, any girlfriend, he doesn't care. "I don't care who it is! I just want someone to be my Girlfriend!" "Really"? Seiji is surprised to hear a voice, not knowing where it came from. Only a brief moment later, however, he looks at his right hand, which now seems to have the upper body of a girl from the hips up. Seiji is understandably confused at his situation, and wonders what exactly just happened in the brief few seconds that he demanded a girlfriend. The young girl, however, seems to be excited, knowing whom Seiji is right off the bat and grabbing at him for a hug with her incredibly tiny arms. It is only after realizing she is naked that it occurs to her she is attached to Seiji's arm. The young girl points out that she has had a crush on Seiji for an incredibly long time, but never said anything. Seiji is momentarily happy, until realizing the problems with his situation: his right hand is a miniature woman. The girl admits to being incredibly scared about her situation, but notes that as long as she's around Seiji, she's happy. Seiji does not share her sentiment, pointing out that living his life will be hard with his hand now being a living-breathing-hand-puppet-sized girl. He then has a wild fantasy of being discovered by a doctor who uses this condition to be able to obtain prizes and awards for the discovery, and shortly after The Girl and Seiji becoming famous, taking a tour as pop idols for a while, before an 'out of work ventriloquist' stabs Seiji in jealousy. While Seiji is mentally panicking, the small girl is helping herself to cleaning Seiji's room. At first Seiji begins to think that this situation won't be so bad, but it's at this point that she discovers Seiji's pornography collection under his bed, deciding that it'd be best to throw it out, which results in Seiji loudly protesting. Osamu then shows up to Seiji's apartment. Seiji panics at first, then decides to answer the door with his mini hand-girl just out of view. Seiji is surprised to see Osamu in the company of two cute girls, and Osamu states they're fans of his. Seiji, excited, rushes back inside the house and to the kitchen. There he bundles the girl on his hand up in medical bandage to the point of being unable to be seen, and tells her that the two can never have a relationship, that he could never do such a thing given the fact that she's his right hand. The girl is dejected, but complies when Seiji tells her to keep her voice down and not say a word while he tries to speak with the girls outside. When Seiji returns to the front door to let the girls in, he finds Osamu missing. The girls claim he had to go to the store, but the reader is shown in the next panel an injured Osamu laying down near a wall and unconscious. Seiji doesn't appear to see him, and invites the girls in. The girls speak with Seiji, finding out his parents live overseas. Seiji does mention his sister, but that most of the time it is just him in the home. The girls offer to cook for him occasionally, which makes Seiji elated. One of the girls excuses herself to the bathroom, and, while gone, the other girl asks if Seiji has a girlfriend. The girl approaches Seiji for a kiss. Seiji closes his eyes to receive his kiss, but is unaware that the girl who went to the bathroom has put a facemask on, and is holding a bokken. Before Seiji is struck, his right hand is thrown up against his will, slamming into the bokken and breaking it. The two young girls in the house then reveal to be the girlfriends of two of the gang members that Seiji beat up that day, calling themselves the "Ladies of Decult", and that this was all a ploy to catch Seiji off guard and pay him back for earlier. Seiji doesn't pay attention to a word they said, panicking about the girl he wrapped in the bandages, and begins desperately trying to rip it open. He then rushes to the kitchen and grabs a knife. He then loudly yells at the Ladies of Decult who assume Seiji is trying to kill them, and they immediately run from the house. Seiji manages to remove the bandages, and finds that the small girl is bleeding from her forehead. She admits that after stopping the bokken, she must have passed out, but that the important part is that she kept quiet and never blew Seiji's cover. Seiji, ashamed of himself, realizes the girl sacrificed her safety for him, and finally asks what her name is. The girl tells Seiji her name is Midori Kasugano. Seiji tells Midori that next time such a thing happens, she should ignore what he said and let him know. That she is a girl after all and shouldn't have to let her be in such danger. Midori, touched, grabs at Seiji's face and begins kissing him happily. Seiji begins running back and forth in his kitchen, demanding her to let go. This happens just in time for an angry Osamu to burst into Seiji's kitchen, wondering if hes okay. Confused, he asks Seiji exactly what he is doing. The chapter ends there with a caption box saying: "So that's how my boring school life came to an end and my days with Midori began. Notes * From the beginning of the chapter all the way to the scene where he gets knocked out, Osamu is wearing a head bandage. When he gets knocked out by the Ladies of Decult, his bandage is gone. When he wakes up and bursts into Seiji's kitchen, he's wearing it again. * Seiji appears to own "Chorgia Coffee", as he and the girls are drinking a can each. * When Seiji is having his panic and imagines being discovered, he sees himself and Midori on "Timer", an obvious shout-out to TIME Magazine. * The first three pages have various shades of gray used in the art style, however the rest of the manga is in standard Black and White. * Despite the majority of background objects being translated into English in the English manga, the Kanji on the Talk-Show Host desk is still in Kanji and halfway off the page, which may be why it wasn't translated. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters involving Osamu Category:Browse Category:Days